1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to high definition television (referred to hereinafter as HDTV) signal conversion circuits, and more particularly to a HDTV signal conversion circuit for converting a HDTV signal into a NTSC broadcasting signal using a side cut mode or a letter box mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a HDTV signal cannot be received by a television receiver capable of receiving a NTSC broadcasting signal. For this reason, the user must separately purchase an expensive HDTV receiver to watch the HDTV signal.